Voldemort and the Evil League of Evil
by Xavras
Summary: Listening to the sound track to Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog - gave me a strange idea...how would the Evil League of Evil respond to Voldemort - particularly after he repeatedly failed to kill Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1 - October 1981

**AN: crazy idea that came to me while listening to the music from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. What would happen if The Evil League of Evil responded to Voldemort's supposed application similar to how Bad Horse replied to Dr. Horrible...**

**First letter is from November 1981**

* * *

To: Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Dark Lord Voldemort

.

Your enemies have partied because they think you're dead

But no one can find your body, you're just missing instead

.

Because of a prophesy you were scared of a little boy

You turned a rat into a traitor as your secret ploy

.

You killed the lad's father and then made your advance

You offered to spare the boys mother, you gave her a final chance

.

When she wouldn't step aside, you simply killed her too

But when you attacked the tot it rebounded back at you

.

The Evil League of Evil was definitely not impressed

For when you claim to be so powerful yet can't pass a simple test

.

We know that you will return on some future day

But to your application we must say, "Neigh"

.

When you think you're able you can reapply of course

But for now you're not worthy

Signed, Bad Horse


	2. Chapter 2 - June 1992

**AN: Letter to Voldemort from Bad Horse after Harry Potter's first year in school...**

* * *

You came back as phantom attached to a professors head

Yet all the magical world still believed that you were dead

.

You had a grand new plan to return to your throne

All you needed was to obtain the Philosopher's stone

.

The toddler who defeated you is now at your old school

And despite all your planning he still made you appear the fool

.

The stuttering foolish wizard whom you had possessed

Tried to get the stone, but the result you should have guessed

.

His body turned to ash and surely he was dead

And from the remains of that body your dark spirit fled

.

You failed again, there will be recourse

You'll have to try once more

signed, Bad Horse


	3. Chapter 3 - June 1993

**AN: Letter to Tom Marvolo Riddle after Harry Potter's second year in school**

* * *

The Evil League of Evil, is still watching as you try

To deal with Harry Potter and finally make him die

.

You used another student to help you get a body again

You even used your deadly snake to try and reach your ends

.

Potter fought your snake and one bite was all you thought it took

But then he was saved by that phoenix and he stabbed your book

.

Your repeated failures my response does force

But if you have a better plan you can try again

Signed, Bad Horse


	4. Chapter 4 - June 1995

**AN: Letter from the Evil League of Evil after Harry Potter's fourth year**

* * *

A complicated plan you had thought was complete

Forcing Harry Potter into the tournament to compete

.

Somehow the young wizard managed the tournament to win

Then he found himself in the graveyard at Little Hangleton

.

You tried to show your followers that you alone were great

But somehow Potter managed from your grasp to escape

.

You have your body back, but once again you lost

So for now your application, it must be tossed

.

The Evil League of Evil has standards of course

And so far you don't meet them

Signed,

Bad Horse


	5. Chapter 5 - June 1996

**AN: Letter to Voldemort after Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts**

* * *

To The Evil League of Evil once again you do apply

And at this point we're starting to wonder why

.

You tried to trick young Potter to fetch you the prophesy

And your side kick Bella attacked him with glee

.

Then you tried to posses him, the young wizard, your enemy

But his thoughts of love did finally force your soul to flee

.

Those who denied your return saw you battle Dumbledore

So your application we must reject once more

.

You have caused many death, and your return has caused much harm

But now the wizarding world has finally raised the alarm

.

You have only one option, and our rules we must enforce

You simply must kill Harry Potter

Signed,

Bad Horse


	6. Chapter 6 - May 1998

**AN: Final letter to Voldemort after the Battle of Hogwarts**

* * *

The Evil League of Evil, your final application has received

This was your final chance for membership to achieve

.

You controlled the magical world and the ministry

But your nemesis Potter still remained free

.

There came the final battle at the famous school

And if you were successful over their whole world you would rule

.

You thought you defeated Potter when you killed him with your spell

But to your surprise this story did not end well

.

For your soul anchors which you cherished and enjoyed

The young Potter and his friends had all destroyed

.

You claimed that you were the greatest wizard ever to have lived

And to the young Harry Potter, any credit you did not give

.

After all you have done, you are well are truly dead

And now your supporters they have all fled

.

As you have failed once more, our final decision it is forced

Do not ever contact us again

Signed,

Bad Horse


End file.
